Elizabeth Who?
by Third Person Omniscient
Summary: If Will got lonely, what would happen? Would he turn to Elizabeth? What if she wasn't available? Who then? Post AWE. SPOILERS! WillxJack Slash. M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

This is rated M for future chapters. There is some stuff in this chapter that is a little risqué, but nothing too bad, still a bad idea to show to small children with innocent minds. I am assuming none of the people reading this have innocent minds, because well, come on...  
I –sniffle sniffle tear- don't own Will or Jack... Maybe someday... if only in my dreams... I also don't own Elizabeth, or any of the other characters, but I don't want them.  
I would like to warn anyone who has not seen the newest movie that this gives EVERYTHING about the ending away. Please, see the movie first, if only to see the hottest characters in Hollywood, Will and Jack. Now enough of my stupid boy crazy shit... 

Elizabeth who?

Part 1- The two pirates sailed, Elizabeth, having found herself pregnant by Will, has given up piracy, and is now land bound. When before all he need do was merely to find her ship, Will was now getting quite bored with his new life as the collector of the sea's lost souls. Jack was at sea, searching for the fountain of youth. Both needed to let off a little steam. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will stood at the helm of the Flying Dutchman. As he ordered his crew, all he could think of was a yearning, a deep gnawing yearning. It was pathetic. He knew it, but he had no way to rid himself of the yearning, and yet still remain true to Elizabeth. Staying true to Elizabeth was his goal, for a while. Soon, his only goal was just to have a bedmate, whoever that may be.

As Will ran his ship, he made all of his choices in the frame of mind as to not to become like Davy Jones. He always did his duty, and delivered the souls. He just came to the "human" ocean to meet up with Elizabeth. Now that this was not possible, Will was getting, to put it quite bluntly, horny. He was too proud to relive himself, but not proud enough to even pretend that he was going to stay faithful to Elizabeth.

Jack had gotten back his ship. He and the crew put Barbosa at the end of a mutiny. They still held some compassion, though; they left the man in Tortuga. Jack had taken aboard several concubines, but had long since left them along the wayside, at various ports. He cared not to remember which. He was never going to return to them. Jack was growing lonely, he wanted some company.

Jack had never been one to feel attached to people. He had his token nemesis that all pirates must have, (It was somewhere in the code, he wasn't sure where) he had his none too overly loyal crew, (Excluding Mr. Gibbs, the man stuck by Capt. Jack like a puppy) so Jack was a little surprised and bemused to find himself missing his trusty, albeit, small band of adventurers. He had heard Elizabeth's fate. In his opinion, pregnant was the worst state a woman could find herself. There was no having sex with her, and she became extremely rude when he asked for it. Will however, was a different story.

Will could meet him on the sea. There was no need for a docking. Davy Jones came out on the open ocean, why couldn't Will? Jack shook his head, there was no way perfect little Will would cheat on Elizabeth, especially with, gasp, a man. He was far too much of a good two shoes, eunuch boy.

Jack would have to content himself with memories, of one night where he might have had a chance with Will, but alas, Mrs. Turner, formerly Swan, happened to come at the wrong moment. He knew that Elizabeth was a wonderful little bedmate, but it had always been Will. Elizabeth tried too hard to be tough, and strong, but for Will it came naturally.

Will had just told his crew of former "fish people" to take the _Dutchman_ to the ocean. He had found where the _Black Pearl_ was sailing, and intended to pay a visit to an old friend.

Will did love Elizabeth. He really did. But seeing as he could not see her and their child for 10 years, he wanted to have a little fun with the one person he knew could give it to him. He and Jack almost joined, but Elizabeth had to but in, just like always. Elizabeth was great, but the only person in Will's mind was the strong, in-charge, Captain Jack Sparrow.

The _Dutchman_'s crew was slightly confused by the order, but they had learned long ago that the prudent thing to do when the captain issued an order is to follow it. They did not think that Will was capable of Davy Jones' violence, but they still did not want to test him. No good could come from it.

Jack prepared his crew to meet the ship he was just able to see coming over the horizon. At worst, it was the East India Trading company. At best, it was the _Flying Dutchman. _That was a possibility he not dared to consider. Jack was not getting his hopes up, only to have them dashed by the ship being some little trade ship, or some want to-be pirate.

Will saw the notorious black sails of the _Pearl._ He knew he was growing close to his goal of Jack. His desire was almost unbearable, but soon Will could live out his wildest fantasies. He grew hard just imagining what might play out. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoy part 1? Great! Now I am going to be a bit selfish, and ask for a review. Hey, we all need our cheap thrills. Learning what the general public thinks is mine. Look for Part 2 coming out soon. (ooh, let's play spot the unintended pun!)


	2. Chapter 2

I am sooooooo sorry it took so long. My internat connection became crap and had to get repaired.

Much thanks to youse who reviewed. Keep 'em coming... please...come on...

Rated M. W&J pairings. It's not as smutty as it could be, but more is coming.

They met...

This is part 2, we learn a bit more about Will and Elizabeth's relationship...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No, it couldn't be. What would the _Dutchman_ be out here for?_ Jack Sparrow was a little buzzed, but even if he was sober, he still would not have believed the scene he was watching unfold through his ever lengthening spyglass. "Mr. Gibbs, look out to the horizon. What do you see?"

"Well, I see a ship. Can't say which though. Looks a little like the _Dutchman_, sir."

"Mr. Gibbs, either both we are both very drunk, and sharing a vision, which I won't discount, or Will has come to find us." Jack hoped very much it was the latter. He would soon find out.

Will had to admit it, he was spying, but isn't that what a spyglass was for? He could see Jack, the object of his desire, looking back at him. He was sure that his ship was to far away to see much, but Will still had an insane urge to wave. He probably still would have if his father was not standing beside him, at the helm.

"Some of the crew has been wondering about your order to go into the open ocean. We know that little Elizabeth has become land locked. What out here could be for you?"

"It's just an old friend that I want to pay a visit to. _Nothing_ more." Will spoke in a manner to say that the subject was closed. He went to his quarters, and instructed a crew member to tell him when they were within boarding distance of the _Pearl. _He sat, and thought of, surprisingly, not Jack. The person filling his thoughts was Elizabeth.

They were aware of the other's affection from the first moment he can remember. Once they were teenagers, they had often snuck off together, to wherever was available at the time. They had some fun little romps, but as time wore on, they began not to care. They still loved each other, but the fun was gone. They got married, and then Elizabeth got pregnant. Nothing was interesting, or exciting. He remembered the last time he had seen his wife.

She was on some ship. He came, and she came to his cabin. They undressed, and had a bit of foreplay, a few thrust, some manufactured groans and moans, and then he left. He had heard through one of her ladies maids that had drowned that Elizabeth was with child. Will was shocked, but still not satisfied with their relationship.

Now he wanted something else. Will wanted something new and exciting. He knew the one person that could give that to him.

The ship had grown closer. Jack now knew beyond a doubt that it was, in fact the _Flying Dutchman. _He had no idea of what Will might want, but felt that only good would come of this little visit. Any time with Will was good, despite all of the ups and downs their relationship, if you could call it that, had suffered. Now that he was the captain of the _Dutchman, _all of their problems would be over... He shook his head to remove such fanciful thoughts. _God, where was a good whore when you need them?_ Then he remembered they were at various ports. He had a fine collection when he left port, but as each became too needy, to shrill, or too close. All he wanted was a good fuck. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, seeing the hand fate had dealt him.

The only person he had ever felt any true feelings for was a married man. Even the fact that Will was male was not a huge issue, plenty of sailors were so inclined, the fact he was a devoted husband was the real problem. There was no way the Will he had known would ever cheat on little Miss. Swan. He was, unfortunately, devoted, unless things had changed. Jack hoped they had.

Then again, that loyalty was one of the things that had first attracted Jack to him. That and those dark curls. Those dark, luscious curls sadly held back by a leather thong. And that smile, and those eyes, and, and everything about Will attracted Jack. If only Elizabeth hadn't gotten in the way that night. Both their lives might have been very different. Or, Jack could be fantasizing about a life that could never, and would have never been.

"We are within docking range, Captain."

"Very good. I will not need accompaniment on this. Just a plank to walk on." He was given exactly that, no more, no less. Will made sure his crew understood that this was an order to be obeyed. As he walked across, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Did he really want to cheat on Elizabeth? All he could think of was Jack Sparrow. He also had a distinct feeling that his little visit would not remain merely a simple matter of a pleasant little quickie. Will found himself hoping it would be more, and felt instantly guilty. Despite all of his wants and desires, Elizabeth was still pregnant with his child. Oh well, there was no turning back now. He took a quick glance back at his ship, and knew that he only had one choice, and, stepping onto the _Pearl_, he made it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoy, read & review. Please? Oh, I promise the next chapter will come sooner


	3. Chapter 3

Your favorite pirates and I are back!!!

(Cheers and applause)

My heart felt apologies, My computer's mother board fried, so it took my quite a while to get a new one. I hope you enjoy this.

Thanks to all those who r&red. It is much appreciated.

And on to part three

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he stepped on to the deck of the_ Pearl, _Will realized that what he did on this ship could affect the rest of his life. And he was okay with that. There had been time to change his mind, and his brain and his pants led him to Jack's ship. Jack, the man that had time and time again thrown him into the lion's den, and yet always had a plan, some way to keep Will safe, even if it hadn't been apparent at the time. He had never truly been in danger because of Jack. Now Elizabeth was different. It had seemed she had forgotten how to fight after their marriage. Any time her ship battled another, she had called Will to come and destroy it. She expected him to throw caution to the wind and risk the _Dutchman_ all for her. Eventually, he began to ignore her.

He had never thought it would get this bad. Will was sure that the excitement that came from their adventures would last forever. It seemed that Elizabeth was fully ready to settle down and raise a brood of brats. Will, however needed more. He enjoyed being a blacksmith when he never knew anything else. Elizabeth fell in love with the blacksmith, and that man no longer existed. He was the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, and courier of lost souls. Will was sure that Jack would understand.

Mr. Gibbs greeted Will as he stepped on the deck.

"Ah, hello Will, Jack'll meet you in the captain's quarters. We saw your ship coming."

Will slowly walked down to the place Gibbs said Jack would meet him. When he entered the Captain's quarters, he saw a half empty bottle of rum, and Jack playing with his compass. As Will closed the door, Jack glanced up, and shut his compass with a soft click.

"What is it pointing to?"

Jack had seen the compass clearly pointing to Will. He tried to fool himself into thinking that it was pointing to his rum by moving the bottle to the arrow, but try as he might, as Will's ship moved, so did the arrow, as Will walked about on the _Pearl_, the arrow of the compass still followed him.

"Oh, the rum, of course." Jack laughed a bit uneasily, and hoped that Will couldn't tell that he was lying. "I suppose you came here with a purpose, and did not just want to talk about my drinking habits. Something about Mrs. Turner?" Despite himself, Jack's voice had a bit of an edge when he mentioned Elizabeth. He didn't understand it, because he had never held any animosity toward her before. They had been friends.

"She isn't exactly my favorite subject as of late."

"Oh, not exactly a fairy tale, ay?"

"Ever heard of the breed of woman that lives only to be a wife? That would be Elizabeth. That and I never did truly trust her after the kraken."

"Why, because she kissed me, or because she caused my death?" Jack had an idea that Elizabeth's infidelities were of little matter.

"She killed you. If she had just run off with another man, I would have been relived. For years she had been nothing more that a weight around my neck."

"Well what do you know; Eunuch boy and his Bonnie Lass didn't live happily ever after, and have little whelps."

"Oh, we're having little whelps. Elizabeth is set to pop one out as we speak. And how many times do I have to tell you that I am not a eunuch. Elizabeth is pregnant, you know."

"Yes, but how do you know it's yours? Seems to me, said bonnie lass is not one to stick to one man. She seems to flock to the men with which she can have a bit of fun."

"Did she ever flock to you?"

"A few times, but I stopped the flocking after Elizabeth made me in such a situation as such where I was impossible to be flocked to." Will looked confused, such as he did whenever Jack began rambling, as he was doing now. "The Kraken, lad."

"Oh. So you did..." He trailed of, and seemed to be lost in thought. Jack felt a little bad about betraying Will now. At the time, his only thought was that Elizabeth would be a nice notch on his belt. They had sex the first time right after she had joined his ship when Jack was returning to Davy Jones. He never did keep a dress for her in his cabin. "Ah well. I really don't care. I am a little surprised. That was before I stopped caring. I guess all Elizabeth wanted was some cheep thrills until she found some bloke to marry. I was the most acceptable, so..." He trailed off.

"If she wanted the most acceptable mate, Norrington would have himself a bride. Which he doesn't, or didn't, or something to that affect."

"Yes I guess. Such is life. If it hadn't been for her, I never would have met you, or my father, and I would never have become the captain of the _Dutchman._"

"And wouldn't that have been sad?"

"Which?"

"Why, never having met me, of course. I am far more interesting than some silly old ship. Aren't I luv?"

A slight tingle went through Will's spine as Jack used that term of endearment, which he had heard him use so many times before, though never toward Will. Will had always been "mate", or "Eunuch boy".

"You know Jack; I am really not a eunuch."

"Despite all evidence to the contrary. You may have to prove it."

Jack made sure to say this in a way that still gave Will a chance to write that off to being drunk, and not go any further. Instead, Will asked if the door had a lock.

"Not here. But my cabin does." He pointed to a side door. "That's why it's good to be the captain. Privacy, luv. Worth it's weight in gold. If it had weight."

"See and all I get is a silly organ in my cabin. I can't even work the thing."

"Well I guess I will have to teach you."

"You play?"

"Different organ."

"Hmm? Oh."

"Not very quick on the uptake. Are you sure of this? I can always go to Tortuga and get you a good whore."

"Jack, I have honestly never been so sure of anything in my life." Jack could see the desire in Will's eyes.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, luv." Jack moved closer to Will than he had ever been, when not threatening him, of course.

Will grabbed Jack's shoulders and kissed him, with a kiss filled with passion, and pent up sexual frustration. Jack, never really having been on this side of such a kiss, was not sure what to do, but soon enough, all thought left his mind, and a low moan escaped his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hee hee. I bet I had your hopes up too... Well, the next chapter will be extremely smutty. I promise! Lots of fun Will and Jack action.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my dears! I am back, and I bring presents! The next chapter! I have a feeling that I would soon be roasted on a spit by annoyed readers if I took much longer. Any way, I promised smut, now didn't I...

(I am in a mood to suggest music. This is what happens to me when I start writing a chapter while traversing my iTunes. Terrible, I know, bear with me, or skip ahead. If you are going to giggle your way through this, at least listen to "You can be as loud as the hell you want" from _Avenue Q._ If you are going to laugh anyway, I might as well give you some mood music. If you aren't, listen to "Something" by the Beatles. (Slight adjustments for sex will need to be made.) Even "Crazy Bitch" by Buck Cherry, if you squint and cock you head (oh joy, another pun))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack broke off the kiss, pushing Will away, not harshly, but hard enough for Will to be very confused. He thought that Jack seemed to be enjoying himself, and was quite sure he had felt a bulge rising inside the other man's cotton trousers. Jack in fact opened his mouth to say something, but seemed unable. He only pointed, to the door to his cabin, the door with a lock. Jack then walked, more sauntered, up to Will, and fully reciprocated the kiss, however, grabbing Will's ass.

"Oh Jack..." Will barely whispered Jack's name, only loud enough for Jack to hear. Will fumbled with the doorknob, and both he and Jack entered, not breaking apart. He could feel his own arousal growing. Jack again pulled back and sat on the bed.

"I still am not sure of your non-eunuchness luv. You're going to have to prove it to me." Will was amazed at the control shown by Jack when a second before, he was engaged in shoving his tongue down Will's very willing throat.

"Really? I'm quite surprised by your lack of trust, hurt even." Will attempted to look at Jack with sadness, but only managed to seem quite silly. "How about we play a little game? I get one piece of clothing, you get one, I get another, and so on." Jack seemed to give this the same thought he would to answer the question 'would you like more rum'.

"As long as so on includes me getting to remove those horrible pants, I agree." Will shook his head at Jack's obvious lack of any sense of decency, and nodded. Jack could barely restrain himself from clapping. He stood and walked over to Will, a willing participant in his game.

Letting his inner prude triumph, Will reached first to remove Jack's shirt. Once it was completely off, he stood, as if frozen, fixated by the various scars and wounds on Jack's golden chest. Unknowingly, he reached out and touched a trio of bullet wounds, still dark, and perfectly round. Will immediately pulled back as he felt Jack flinch.

"It's alright luv. Just some history there that I don't like being reminded of." His eyes darkened for a moment, then lightened as he got back to the subject at hand. Being the 'sex fiend' he was oft accused of being, Jack went straight to remove Will's pants. He grasped Will's cock in his hand and began to pump.

Will soon found any thought quit impossible other than 'god, Jack is fucking amazing', and 'Jack's pants are bad. They need to go away'. Once he had followed through on his thought, far too slowly for Jack's taste, Will was turned to face the wall, and Will found himself being stretched with several rum-soaked fingers. After a few moments of preparation, Jack thrust into Will, slowly and gently. For a few thrusts. Once Will had adjusted to Jack's presence, Jack began to thrust faster and harder and deeper. Neither of the men lasted long, and moaned the other's name at climax. They practically collapsed onto Jack's waiting bed. As they drifted off into sleep, in each other's arms, Jack began to quietly sing.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." Will looked up into the suddenly musical pirate's eyes, obviously confused.

"What, oh random one, is that?" Jack's eyes sparkled as he thought back to a rather pleasant marooning on n old rum runner's island.

"A little ditty an old friend taught me." With that, sleep overtook them both, and nothing more was said.

_The morning after_

Jack felt a warm presence in his bed. He didn't want to open his eyes, for a fear that the previous night was a dream, but he was vaguely aware that the presence was drifting downward, leaving nips and kisses in its wake. Then, the presence stopped, and he felt himself being enveloped in a warm wet mouth. Almost immediately Jack felt himself becoming aroused. Through kisses, and licks, Jack climaxed into the presences'' mouth.

"What a bloody great way to wake up," Jack said sleepily, more to himself then Will, who's head suddenly appeared from under the blanket, licking his lips.

"I thought you would like that. And, I was bored just waiting for you to get up." A sly smile slowly snuck its way on to Jack's face.

"Well, now that I am up, I have a few ideas of what we could do until Gibbs comes banging on my door."

"Funny thing about Gibbs. Have one of the men the man some rum and he's out like a light…"

"I like the way you think Captain Turner. Now, I think we should take advantage of our time, and enjoy ourselves." He grabbed Will's face and roughly kissed him. They revisited the previous nights events several times, ending when, finally, Gibbs awoke from his drunken stupor, and began banging on Jack's door, causing Jack to remove his face fro Will's lap, and get dressed. He only spoke a single word to Will before leaving the room. "Stay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope that was enough smut for my readers out there. Any people unhappy with the amount of smut should ummm… either review and tell me, flame me and make me giggle, or watch porn. It all depends on whether it is too much or not enough.

Now onward to my apology. I am really sorry; I had to completely rewrite this chapter. It was complete shit. Please put up with me for one more chapter. I think it will only be one more. Maybe two if I do an epilogue.


	5. Chapter 5

Back again, my dears. Enjoy one more chapter of Jack and Will, getting it on. Yay. Arn't you glad I didn't make you wait weeks and weeks? Author do good?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Gibbs was the most boring man on the planet. He was droning on about rigging or something like that. It was so very annoying, especially when Jack had better things on his mind then the new ropes available or sail canvas prices. Of course, he couldn't just tell Gibbs that he was bored, and wanted to go shag Will, no, he could never tell Gibbs that. As far as he knew, Jack and Will were just friends.

For hours he just pretended to listen to Gibbs, and manned the wheel. The men noticed the change in his manner. Normally, Jack drank, and joked with everyone. Now, he seemed irritable, and his mind a mile away. While that was mostly true, his mind was only a few yards away.

Jack was a little pissed off. If he wanted a mid day shag in the past, there was a wench on board, and he could just tell one of his men to take over for a few hours. And the a few more for a nice long post-coital nap. The whole secrecy thing did not bode well with Jack. He was never very good at keeping them. He never told out right, things just had a way of falling apart. He did all he cold do at the moment, sail, and pretend to listen to Gibbs.

He was bored. After playing with some of the little artifacts of past voyages, and checking to see where the compass was pointing, (some where in Jack's general direction) Will was bored. There was nothing for a passenger to do aboard the bloody ship. He guessed that the crew had their distractions, and had work to keep them occupied. Will had nothing to do. Suddenly, a thought came to him, rum! That was it; life was always a bit more interesting when completely pissed. Or, he would pass out. Each option had their merits. It was Jack's cabin; he had to have thousands of bottles of rum, if not a few barrels.

One fruitless search later, Will was annoyed, and more than a little confused. He found a few empty bottles, but none with any rum left. He decided to venture in to the hold, and gather up a few bottles, not too many, just enough to get good and sloshed. After getting dressed, which he had never bothered doing earlier; Will left the cabin to search for drink.

Quite surprisingly, he was able to make his way down to the cargo hold with out being disturbed, or side tracked. Of course, that might have had something to do with the fact that if Will heard even the whisper of a foot step, he hid behind what ever was available, at one point being a potted plant that Gibbs was told would bring luck to the journey. If no one else, at least Will and Jack got lucky. (I tried to resist, I really, really tried. If you haven't just randomly started reading at chapter 5, you already know I am a sucker for puns) Once he reached the hold Will was even able to find a bag to carry a few bottles up to Jack's cabin with. The longer he sat, drinking away his coherent thought process, the more he thought.

He thought about everything they had done, and everything they could do. He thought, and drank, drank and thought until the door to Jack's cabin swung open. It was Jack looking a little pissed, and annoyed. Will decided that the first thought to come into his head was the best idea he had ever come up with, attesting to his quite advanced state of inebriation. He sauntered over to Jack in a fashion much like Jack's own; later he would claim that the only reason Jack ever sauntered was due to rum, well that and it was bloody sexy. Once close enough, Will grabbed the back of Jack's head and pulled the pirate into a fairly sloppy, but altogether very arousing snog session. However, before the younger man was able to completely wreck any chances Jack had at an intelligent conversation, Jack moved away, sitting Will on his bed, and Jack taking the rickety chair at his mostly unused desk.

"We need to have a talk." Jack was able pull off a look that was surprisingly serious.

"Is that a euphemism, a talk? Saying a talk when you actually mean something else?" Will found himself too clever for words; the pirate in the desk chair just found him too confusing for words, and slurring quite badly...

"What the hell are you going on about? I mean we should sit out and have a rational discussion about what we are doing. I've never had any shags that could actually do some where. Even that period of a couple months with she who shall not be named, well it was understood then that she would go flying back into your arms if given half a chance. I assume at that point you were still spending your days pining after your bonny lass? My how times have changed…" He chuckled lightly to himself, for, at some point during his little speech, Will's body, as wonderful as it was, decided that it was time for a nap. He slumped over, and fell ungracefully on to the floor, however somehow remaining completely unconscious. Jack did the only thing he could do, and heaved Will onto the waiting bed, organized the man, so he would not be sore in the morning, hung over most definitely, but sore? Never! Once he had finished the task, he laid down beside the drunken man, and fell into a sound sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second morning after

Will awoke with the sun burning his retinas, and the worst headache he had ever had. After the one that accompanied the hangover from his wedding. He still had no idea how much alcohol it had taken for him to venture down the isle. Elizabeth never got the wedding night she had dreamed of, Will passed out as soon as the ceremony was over. She was fun to wake up to… He shuddered a bit at the memory. At least this time he awoke with Jack Sparrow's arm clutching him protectively close, and one of Jack's legs thrown over his own. The only bad thing was that something was poking him in the back. Hard. It took Will a few moments for realization to set in. Will turned over so as to avoid being jabbed until he felt like leaving the bed by Jack's morning wood. However, in the process, he woke up the possessor of the wood.

"Mm… much nicer wake up yesterday" Jack said, still half asleep. "So what do I do with this?" he asked, making a semi grand gesture towards his cock.

"Carry out a controlled explosion?" Will was in no mood to go down of any one. His head hurt, and every sound drilled into his brain. Jack was lucky, he was in a constant state of intoxication, never giving himself an opportunity to sober up and pray to the porcelain god.

"Aww. Meany. Just like the commodore you are, never… um… never mind." The mental image supplied by Jack was just enough to send Will's all consuming nausea over the edge, and send him running from the room. Jack stayed awake just long enough to utter a 'was it something I said?' before rolling into the place on the bed that Will's body had warmed, and fell back asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello my dears, as you may or may not have guessed I lied in the chapter when I said that this would be the last real chapter. Oopsy. Any way, keep those reviews coming; I love all of those who have read and review, and all of those who have put my story on their alerts.

Any way readers, I have a surprise for you! There were two, count 'em two quotes from one of my favorite movies. Tell me the movie you get your name in an author's note at the top of the next chapter. If you are able to give me the characters who said the lines, I will not only put in your name, but will also send you a pic of Will and Jack kissing. Seemed appropriate for this fic. Yay to those who win! To those who are completely lost, I shall have the answers in the next chapter.


End file.
